One-Shot OC Requests
by JinxedJaguar
Summary: Send in an OC for a one-shot with an OC x YouTuber! (If I don't know the YTer you ask for, I'll PM/DM you -majority of what I know are tagged) [BajanCanadian, CraftBattleDuty, deadlox, JeromeASF, MinecraftUniverse, MunchingBrotato, NoochM, SkyDoesMinecraft, Ssundee, TBNRfrags, Vikkstar123, Woofless]
1. Chapter 1

So guys! This is a very different and new thing for me, but I decided to do stuff with OCs sent by you! I'm sorry; it's not a full story. But I mean I'm doing OC x YouTuber one shots! I'll be taking requests from both and Wattpad and I don't know how successful this story will be so… Anyway, here's the OC submission template!

Name:

Age (optional):

Personality:

Interests/Obsessions (optional):

Appearance:

YouTuber (I'll msg you if I can't do the one-shot cause I might not know him):

Plot Line (optional –if you do choose, specify if fluff, angst, etc.):

Also, I will not write smut. I'll write fluff and angst or just two people meeting. I literally cannot write smut, and (sorry if I offend you or anything) I'm kinda freaked out by it.


	2. ArcticHuntress x JeromeASF

Radha's POV:

The moment I got home, I ran upstairs, stuffed my face into a pillow, and cried. I was supposed to go on a date with Seto, but he stood me up. For the 8th time in the span of a week. Overall? Probably too many times to count. After each time it happened, he always tried to make up for it by setting up a new date, but those plans weren't helping him at all.

I'm not mad at him. I love him more than anything, but it felt like he didn't feel the same way. Like he didn't care about me, or understand how much this relationship meant to me. Our relationship only consisted of a moth drawn to fire but burning when trying to get close to it.

All of the sudden the tears stopped and I almost ran into the bathroom. It was obvious I didn't mean anything to him. It wouldn't matter if I disappeared – it's not like he would notice. So what's stopping me from overdosing? Seto knew about how in the past I've had suicidal thoughts and I promised him I would never attempt it. That was the one thing that was stopping me. But if he didn't care, then what meaning did the promise have? Promises are made to be broken, anyway.

I took a shaky breath and stood in front of the mirror. My neon green eyes were overflowing with sadness and had a slightly bloodshot look from crying. My medium length brown hair was a little messy from lying in bed and crying. And, somehow, my black sweatshirt with a purple creeper face looked soaked.

Had I really cried that much? How long had I been crying? Why was I crying about someone not worth my time?

I slowly opened the medicine cabinet. Unfortunately, there was only one bottle of pills: my anti-depressants. Lucky for me though, any more than one pill would be _very_ unhealthy. I never understood why anti-depressants were like that. They were made to stop people from suicide, so why do they make it even easier to do that?

There was another thing I couldn't understand, too. Why were people who commit suicide seen as cowards? This was anything but easy. I was terrified. Most of my mind was desperate to leave, but the rest was scared. Scared of what I would see after death, scared of what would happen if someone took me to the hospital and I failed. And that part of my mind was controlling my whole body.

But this was a situation where it would be better to just do it. No second thoughts, no hesitation. Just like ripping off a band-aid. It would only hurt for a second, then all the pain would go away. So I did it. I put a handful of pills in my mouth.

Except I never got to swallow them. The moment they went in my mouth, I heard the bathroom door open.

"What are you doing?!" Seto shouted.

I just shook my head and tried to swallow. It was too hard though. There were too many pills and my fear tightened my throat. I couldn't. It was impossible.

"Spit them out, please," he pleaded.

I shook my head again.

"Radha, please," he repeated.

I gave in because of his voice. His tone was the same as the day we started dating. We were good friend already, but that day I tried to jump off a cliff. Those were his exact words and I didn't jump. He used those words now, so I won't swallow.

I spit out the pills onto the counter and turned to face Seto. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see myself in the mirror. I could see so much guilt and depression on it. In front of me, I could see Seto with the same expression.

"Why?" he asked.

I didn't answer, but tears started falling from both of our eyes.

"Please answer, please tell me why," he asked again.

"Why should I? Why should I tell you what drove me to do this when you won't even care?" I snapped. Then I realized that I just told him the answer. A small part of me felt stupid, but that honestly didn't matter right now.

"You think I don't care?" he said. He sounded hurt and offended.

"You think I wouldn't? You've stood me up a countless amount of times and you were the one to set up all those dates," I admitted.

"Oh my gosh… We were supposed to eat out tonight! I'm so sorry! I… I'm such a douche. That's already the 8th time this week…" he said. The way he said it made it sound like he actually cared.

"Yeah, we were also supposed to eat out on Monday, Thursday, and Saturday. And we were supposed to watch movies on Tuesday and Wednesday. Actually eat and then watch a movie on Tuesday. Don't forget about the concert that was on Friday that I went to alone," I replied.

"I'm the worst boyfriend ever aren't I?" he asked. He sat on the toilet and pulled his legs to his chest. He had his head down and I could hear the he started to cry harder.

I immediately felt guilty. I knew that I shouldn't, but I loved him. He really did mean everything to me even if he did forget about me. Even if he might someday move on, I'll always love him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just overreacting," I said.

"You're not overreacting. You have every right to be mad at me. I'm trying to devote more into our relationship, but I've just been so busy on other things," he admitted.

"It's fine. I know how important the stuff you do is," I continued.

"It's so ironic, you don't even know. The reason I'm missing all our dates is because I'm working extra hours to try earning enough to afford something for you for our 3 year anniversary next week. Most of the time before that was just me being the forgetful loser I am," I explained.

"You were trying to get me something for our anniversary?" I asked.

"Yeah. I probably should keep a better schedule though," he answered, looking up and rubbing the back of his neck.

"But it's the thought that counts, isn't it?" I said. I was no longer mad at him. I hoped that he would learn from his mistakes, but I didn't care as much because he was still thinking of me.

"Yeah, I guess," he said, a small smile forming on his lips.

We both looked at each other and leaned in for a kiss. When our lips touched, everything felt perfect as it always did. Nothing in the world could make me happier.

((Sorry it took so long! I've been writing a lot and I'm actually in California right now! Honestly, updating won't be any different. It might actually be more consistent. xD I'd like to apologize in advance for everyone I haven't written for yet. I have a lot of requests and it usually takes me around 2 hours you write a single chapter for these things so, yeah. Sorry.))


	3. Radradha48 x SetoSorcerer

Radha's POV:

The moment I got home, I ran upstairs, stuffed my face into a pillow, and cried. I was supposed to go on a date with Seto, but he stood me up. For the 8th time in the span of two weeks. Overall? Probably too many times to count. After each time it happened, he always tried to make up for it by setting up a new date, but those plans weren't helping him at all.

I'm not mad at him. I love him more than anything, but it felt like he didn't feel the same way. Like he didn't care about me, or understand how much this relationship meant to me. Our relationship only consisted of a moth drawn to fire but burning when trying to get close to it.

All of the sudden the tears stopped and I almost ran into the bathroom. It was obvious I didn't mean anything to him. It wouldn't matter if I disappeared – it's not like he would notice. So what's stopping me from overdosing? Seto knew about how in the past I've had suicidal thoughts and I promised him I would never attempt it. That was the one thing that was stopping me. But if he didn't care, then what meaning did the promise have? Promises are made to be broken, anyway.

I took a shaky breath and stood in front of the mirror. My neon green eyes were overflowing with sadness and had a slightly bloodshot look from crying. My medium length brown hair was a little messy from lying in bed and crying. And, somehow, my black sweatshirt with a purple creeper face looked soaked.

Had I really cried that much? How long had I been crying? Why was I crying about someone not worth my time?

I slowly opened the medicine cabinet. Unfortunately, there was only one bottle of pills: my anti-depressants. Lucky for me though, any more than one pill would be _very_ unhealthy. I never understood why anti-depressants were like that. They were made to stop people from suicide, so why do they make it even easier to do that?

There was another thing I couldn't understand, too. Why were people who commit suicide seen as cowards? This was anything but easy. I was terrified. Most of my mind was desperate to leave, but the rest was scared. Scared of what I would see after death, scared of what would happen if someone took me to the hospital and I failed. And that part of my mind was controlling my whole body.

But this was a situation where it would be better to just do it. No second thoughts, no hesitation. Just like ripping off a band-aid. It would only hurt for a second, then all the pain would go away. So I did it. I put a handful of pills in my mouth.

Except I never got to swallow them. The moment they went in my mouth, I heard the bathroom door open.

"What are you doing?!" Seto shouted.

I just shook my head and tried to swallow. It was too hard though. There were too many pills and my fear tightened my throat. I couldn't. It was impossible.

"Spit them out, please," he pleaded.

I shook my head again.

"Radha, please," he repeated.

I gave in because of his voice. His tone was the same as the day we started dating. We were good friend already, but that day I tried to jump off a cliff. Those were his exact words and I didn't jump. He used those words now, so I won't swallow.

I spit out the pills onto the counter and turned to face Seto. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see myself in the mirror. I could see so much guilt and depression on it. In front of me, I could see Seto with the same expression.

"Why?" he asked.

I didn't answer, but tears started falling from both of our eyes.

"Please answer, please tell me why," he asked again.

"Why should I? Why should I tell you what drove me to do this when you won't even care?" I snapped. Then I realized that I just told him the answer. A small part of me felt stupid, but that honestly didn't matter right now.

"You think I don't care?" he said. He sounded hurt and offended.

"You think I wouldn't? You've stood me up a countless amount of times and you were the one to set up all those dates," I admitted.

"Oh my gosh… We were supposed to eat out tonight! I'm so sorry! I… I'm such a douche. That's already the 8th time this week…" he said. The way he said it made it sound like he actually cared.

"Yeah, we were also supposed to eat out on Monday, Thursday, and Saturday. And we were supposed to watch movies on Tuesday and Wednesday. Actually eat and then watch a movie on Tuesday. Don't forget about the concert that was on Friday that I went to alone," I replied.

"I'm the worst boyfriend ever aren't I?" he asked. He sat on the toilet and pulled his legs to his chest. He had his head down and I could hear the he started to cry harder.

I immediately felt guilty. I knew that I shouldn't, but I loved him. He really did mean everything to me even if he did forget about me. Even if he might someday move on, I'll always love him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just overreacting," I said.

"You're not overreacting. You have every right to be mad at me. I'm trying to devote more into our relationship, but I've just been so busy on other things," he admitted.

"It's fine. I know how important the stuff you do is," I continued.

"It's so ironic, you don't even know. The reason I'm missing all our dates is because I'm working extra hours to try earning enough to afford something for you for our 3 year anniversary next week. Most of the time before that was just me being the forgetful loser I am," I explained.

"You were trying to get me something for our anniversary?" I asked.

"Yeah. I probably should keep a better schedule though," he answered, looking up and rubbing the back of his neck.

"But it's the thought that counts, isn't it?" I said. I was no longer mad at him. I hoped that he would learn from his mistakes, but I didn't care as much because he was still thinking of me.

"Yeah, I guess," he said, a small smile forming on his lips.

We both looked at each other and leaned in for a kiss. When our lips touched, everything felt perfect as it always did. Nothing in the world could make me happier.

((Sorry it took so long! I've been writing a lot and I'm actually in California right now! Honestly, updating won't be any different. It might actually be more consistent. xD I'd like to apologize in advance for everyone I haven't written for yet. I have a lot of requests and it usually takes me around 2 hours you write a single chapter for these things so, yeah. Sorry.))


End file.
